Dawn And Paul's Adventure
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: On there way to Sunnyshore Ash, Dawn and Brock travel thorugh a forest which is called Emerald Forest, Dawn is seperated from them, after one of Team Rockets failed attemp at stealing there pokemon, will she ever get back to them.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn and Paul's Adventure

Chapter 1

We find our three hero's on the way to Ash's last gym battle in a town called Sunnyshore, but right now they've stopped to have to have some lunch in a near by forest which is called Emerald Forest, Ash was training his pokemon for his upcoming battle while Brock was preparing the lunch with the help of his pokemon Happini.

Dawn was sitting plates on the table that she had now set up, the three of them had released all there pokemon who were enjoying themselves by playing with one another or just relaxing.

Ash had finished his train and was now sitting with Dawn watching the pokemon, "is it almost ready Brock I'm starving," Ash said hearing his stomach growl.

Brock chuckled a bit, "yep it's just about ready, I just have to add an extra ingredient and let it boil for a few minutes," he said now tasting it with a spoon.

What they didn't know is that Team Rocket were spying on them in the tree's behind them, "l say this is a perfect time to catch that Pikachu and few bonus pokemon, the twerps obliviously don't have enough engery to fight because there so hungry we use Meothows new robot and the twerps won't stand a chance against us."

"Good idea jessie, and while we're at it let's steal some of there food, it looks really good and I'm starving," James said standing up.

"Yeah me too," Meowth said holding his belly.

"Ok then lets get started," the three Rocket members walked away and were planning on coming back soon.

"Ok lunch is served," Brock was standing next to the pot and he was now placing the food in the bowls. Once that was done he gave the pokemon there food, but before the three trainers actaully sat down there heard a vocie shout out to them.

"Oh no, not now," Ash said angry since he was about to start eating.

"Prepare for trouble!" Called a womens voice

"And make that double!" Then followed by a mans voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all people within our nation!"

"To denouce the evil of true and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right,"

The ground shook as a Meothow shaped robot landed on the ground, "hey there twerpos!"Meowth called through the speakers.

"Team Rocket what do you want!" Ash shouted at them.

"Uh I think it's pretty obvious what we want, and that's your pokemon!" Jessie yelled back.

"Yeah so hand'em over!" Meowth pushed some levers foward on the control panel and the big giant hand headed strait for the pokemon.

"I don't think so!" Ash said shooting his arm out.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Pickachu nodded and started running it got faster and faster eventually electricity built up around him causing a beam of electricity, Pikachu hit the robot head on but it didn't even effect the robot only causing it to stagger slightly.

"Hahaha! we've thought ahead this time Pikachu's electrict attacks have no effect on us!" James now pushed a few buttons, the left hand of the robot headed strait for Dawns, Piplup and Ash Infernape, Dawn saw it heading in that direction.

"Look out Piplup!" Dawn ran over to try and push Piplup out the way but got caught herself "ahhhh!" the hand queshed down on Dawn really tight.

"Dawn!" both Ash and Brock tried to run over but she was lefted in the air.

"Pip, piplup," Piplup ran over to the robot to try and rescue her.

While James and Jessie were using the controls Meowth noticed some sparks of electricity on the power panel behind them " heh...uh oh, um guys." he said now worried.

"Not now Meowth I've got a plan,"

"Ok twerps listen up, hand over your pokemon or you'll never see the twerpette again!" Jessie said proud of herself.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Meowth yelled to get there attenion.

"What is it Meowth!" Jessie snapped annoyed that Meothow interupted then she saw the sparks behind them "huh, ok who was the one that wired this thing," James and Meothow looked away.

"It's seem Pikachu's electrcity from the volt tackle has got into the electrictal wiring," James said rubbing the back of his head.

The sparks got worse now spreading through the Meowth robot and Team Rocket could no longer control it and it was going crazy, it's arms flying every where till it just stopped moving and once it was still it blew up blasting Team Rocket and Dawn far into the forest.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting of again!" All three memebers cried.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dawn flew in a seperate direction from Team Rocket.

"Oh no Dawn!" Ash creid he turned round to Brock "Brock we have find her fast she doesn't have any pokemon with her."

"Let's put the pokemon away first I'll put Dawn's away as well," Brock ran and grabbed Dawns bag and pulled out six pokeballs he got five in there balls, a part from one which was Piplup. Piplup refused to go in it. "You want to help us Piplup?"

"Piplup," the water pokemon nodded.

"Ok lets go," Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup made there way further into the forest.

Meanwhile Somewhere deep in the forest..

A pokemon trainer with purple hair wearing jeans a top and a jacket over it was trainning in a small grassy clearing near a river "Ok electivire try and hit the same mark again," his pokemon was an electivire it was quite chubby, it was yellow and had black strips on different parts of it's body.

"Elet," it creid it used thunder punch on the same part of the tree it had been praticing on only this time it completly broke it.

"Hm pathetic," it's trainer was not impressed by his pokemons strength, this however did not effect electivire who just completly ingored Pauls comment.

Paul was about to order another attack when he heard an explsoin and someone yelling, he saw smoke rise over the tree not to far from were he was, he then saw somone flying though the air and he reconisged her "it's that girl that travels around with Ash." he heard her yelled as she fell in the river that was not far from him.

"Electivire return," Paul shot his pokeball to electivire who returned inside the ball and then he ran to side of the river, she was traveling down it pretty fast he looked to his left and saw a raging waterfall. He looked at Dawn and could see that she had fainted.

"Torterra use vinewhip to pull her out!" his grass pokemon came out and shot two green vines out to Dawn and they wrapped themselves around her waist just in time, the poekmon pulled her out the water and over to them.

Paul took her back to there camp where he had now set up a fire to try and keep her warm. It was night time now he figured she wouldn't wake up until morning so he decied to get some sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn And Paul's Adventure

Chapter 2

The sun was shining down over the forest,the suns rays glistening over the damp trees causing them to glow a bright green colour, hence why the forest was called Emerald forest for the way it glowed every morning. Pokemon nosies could be heard through out the forest, each pokemon poked their heads out their home as a certain pokemon flew by.

The pokemon was a Celibi, Celibi stopped at a clearing of bright green grass and started to hover around and spotted a human lying on it next to a burnt out fire pit, Celibi flew down next to the human, it stared at her face for a few moments, Celibi was shocked it reconziged this human, ruffilling nosie were heard up in the bushes up a head.

Celibi jumped slithtly as another human was approching, "bee!" It cried after getting a fright, she looked around for a place to hide and spotted some well covered up tree's, she flew over and hid between them as the human entered the clearing.

Paul had woke up early that morning, he glanced over at Dawn and saw she was still asleep, he looked up at the sky it was still quite dark but quite light at the same time. "Guess I could do some training, no point in going back to sleep now," so until the sun rose up, Paul had been training not too far from were the camp was, when he got back he was surprized and bit annoyed to see Dawn still asleep, but as he got closer she started to stir.

"Mm..." Dawn mumbled as she slowly opened her eye's, she stretched her arms and sat up.

"Finally your awake, I thought you were never going to wake up," Paul said annoyed and thankful she was now awake and he wouldn't have to watch her anymore.

"Wahh!... P..Paul!" Dawn was shocked her eye's widened to see Paul standing there, he had his hands in his pockets and his eye's closed and she could see an annoyed look on his face. Dawn frowned as she pushed herself off the ground, she wobbled slithtly but did not fall down, "Wha..what happened?"

Paul opened his eyes "you don't remember?" he asked curouis.

"Well I...remember being blowen away by Team Rocket but that's all I geuss, how did I end up with you?" She asked wanting to know.

Paul frowned and looked the other way so Dawn could not see his face 'those three idiots again, do they never learn,' he thought, it was there fault that Dawn was stuck with him.

"Hey, Paul you haven't seen Ash or Brock around anywhere have you?" Dawn asked now looking around the forest and trying to figure out which way to go, 'I know I should travel with Paul but he'll probably won't let me, and I don't have any pokemon with me so it's going to be dangerous if I run into any dangerous pokemon in this forest, I hope he's at least seen Ash or Brock.'

"I haven't seen that loser of a trainer anywhere, or that breeder whoever he is," Paul shrugged. This made Dawn angry how dare he talk about her friends like that.

"Hey! Ash is not a loser," Dawn yelled back 'why did I bother to ask?' she thought and turned round and started walking away, 'there's no way I'm travling with him,' she thought as she walked on.

"And where are you going?" Paul called out just before she entered the tree's.

"I'm going to find Ash and Brock, not that it's any of your business, and why do you care anyway? " she stopped her back facing him.

"I don't care, your not going to survive out there without any pokemon," Paul smirked he then reached down picked up his bag, and he started walking to oppisite way from Dawn "you can come if you want," he offered though he much rather that she didn't.

Dawn's mouth fell open for a minute but she shut it soon after 'hm maybe he's not as bad as I thought, and how did he know I didn't have any pokemon?' Dawn was snapped out her thoughts by Paul he had stopped seeing as she wasn't following which he expected.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked impatiently he wanted to carry on and find some strong pokemon for the up coming Sinnoh league so he could have a good chance at winning and train the ones he has already got.

"Oh, umm okay," Dawn ran up to him and walked beside him. "Paul how did you know I didn't have any pokemon? Dawn asked as they walked on.

"Well you always have a bag with you and you don't have it with you now, so I assumed thats were you keep your pokemon,"

"I do, keep them in there," Dawn replied, they both walked on neither of them saying anything else, both of them having nothing else to say.

With Team Rocket..

"Grr..whose twerps, why do they always managed to destory every plan we come up with," Jessie said frustraited she frowned and tried to get the leaves out that got stuck in her hair, after Team Rocket had been blasted away they landed on a tall tree and were now stuck on the braches.

"Yeah, even when they had no energy to fight they still managed to beat us," Meowth sighed while he hung over a branch he opened his eye's and saw a visious looking Hounddoom it growled as it sniffed about round the tree, "heh, hey guys look it's a hounddoom."

"Huh," both Jessie and James replied as they looked down and indeed it was, "what's it doing?" James asked.

Then footsteps were heard, and a man wearing a cape but with the hood down appeared. The hounddoom looked up at it's trainer, "any luck yet Hounddoom?" he asked the hounddoom put it's head down ashemed that it hadn't located it yet, "hm, well we'll keep looking it's gotta be in this forest somewhere." Hounddoom started growling again and looked up in to the tree that Team Rocket where in.

"Uh oh," they all said, and saw the man look up "uh hi there would you mind helping us out? As you see we're a little stuck right now," Jessie asked as nicely as she could.

"Hmph, Hounddoom use take down," the man ordered and walked on and Hounddoom nodded as he left, the pokemon took a couple of steps back and started running towards the tree and Team Rocket started panicing.

"No wait," they cried but it was too late Hounddoom hit the the tree head on causing them to lose grip and fall to the ground, after that Hounddoom just left catching up with it's master.

"Ahhhh," they all yelled.

"Well at least we're out of the tree," James said lying on the ground with Jessie on top of him and Meowth on top of her.

With Celibi..

Celibi watched as Dawn and Paul walked it came out the tree's making sure there was no one around "beee," it sighed with relife but it then smiled and flew up in the with happiness it was so happy to see Dawn again, after once last look around she flew in direction that Dawn and Paul had went.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn and Paul's Adventure

Chapter 3

Ash, Brock and Pikachu and Piplup hadn't found any trace of Dawn since they had started searching. As Ash, Brock and Pikachu walked on, Piplup lagged behind it was really missing it's trainer and was really worried for her as she didn't have any pokemon to protect her out in this big forest.

"Pip..lup,"(we'll... never find her,) Piplup cried it was exhausted now and sat on the ground.

"Pika.." Pikachu saw this and walked up to Piplup, he place his paw on Piplups shoulder, "Pika...chu," (don't worry Piplup...we will, we'll never give up,) Pikachu tried to comfort Piplup.

Ash and Brock had walked up to them "don't worry Piplup, no matter what we will find her," Ash said reasurrilly as he bent down next to Piplup who looked up at him.

"Hey, guys look footprints," Brock was a few feet away from Ash he had bent to examine footprints on the ground, "maybe there Dawns, if so she can't be to far away." Brock as Piplup stood up started following them then Ash, Brock and Pickachu followed behind Piplup.

Piplup walked ahead eagar to find it's trainer but as he walked on Piplup bumped into a Growlithe, this made Growlithe angry, "grrrr" Piplup froze for moment and it tried to calm Growlithe down by apoligizing.

"Pip.." (I'm so sorry,) Growlithe stopped when it heard a voice calling to it, and Piplup sighed in relfie.

"Growl," Growlithe turned it's as it's trainer officer Jenny came ou the bushes behind it.

"You find something Growlithe?... oh it's a Piplup, what's it doing out here? Huh" Officer Jenny saw Piplup stand there as she came out the bushes and behind Piplup a Pikachu poked it's head out the other bushes across from them.

"I can't believe it, it's Officer Jenny!"Brock cried happilly as he skipped towards her and kneeled down before holding her hand, "oh Jenny it's been sooo long since, I've seen you, I...," before Brock said any more his pokemon Croagunk appeared she used poison gab on Brock and dragged him away the leg.

"Cro..Cro..," she grunted as she dragged him a away.

Ash sweatdropped watching Brock and walked over to offcier Jenny who just looked confused, "sorry about that, Brock gets a little carried away sometimes," Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh it's okay, what are you kids doing out here?" Jenny smiled then asked with a serious face.

"Well we were on our way to Sunnyshore city, but our friend got seperated from us and we've been looking for her since," Ash explained.

"Well you kids need to be careful, there's a pokemon hunter on the loose around here and he is said to be quite dangerous," Jenny warned as Growlithe came and sat beside her.

"Pokemon hunter?" Both Ash and Brock said at the same time both shocked and worried a bit more for Dawn.

"Yes, I was told he was out here looking for the pokemon Celibi, for what reason I don't know yet, " she said as she pet Growlithe on the head.

With the Pokemon Hunter..

The man walked through the tree's with his Hounddoom they hadn't come close to finding what they were looking for and he was begining to get frustraited.

Hounddoom had stopped and it started growling "grrrr,"

The man stopped just behind his Hounddoom, "what is it Hounddoom?"he asked Hounddoom walked further on and he followed behind, they stopped just behind a large in time to see two trainers walking by the man reconigzed one of them and that was Dawn.

He smirked evilly "well, well, thought I would I would never see her again, heehe," he whispered quietly and Hounddoom growled.

"Looks like we've got something else too capture," with that said he left with Houndoom following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn And Paul's Adventure

Chapter 4

Dawn and Paul had been walking through the forrest for quite some time now it had began to get dark now so Paul had suggested that they should set up camp somewhere, after finding a nice spot, Paul had created a fire pit and Dawn had collected some fire wood.

Paul cooked something for them both and Dawn was surprized he was willing to share his food with her, Paul handed her a plate of food and they both started eating Paul sat on a rock on the oppiste side from Dawn and across from the fire, "wow this really good," Dawn exclaimed as she dug into the food as she was really hungry as she hadn't had much to eat at all.

"Don't need your review," Paul replied as he ate his own, Dawn had finished hers now and she deceided to make some conversation with him.

"Hey Paul I guess you've already got your eigth badge now huh?" She asked.

"Yes I have, not that it's any of your business," Paul said coldly causing Dawn to frown, she gave up in trying to talk to him known that he probably wouldn't tell her anything.

After a while both of them fell asleep and in the morning both of them continued walking through the forrest unaware of two pokemon following them, Paul was walking ahead of Dawn he glanced back to see her quiet far behind and he sighed in annoyence "will you please hurry it up, your slower than a slowpoke."

Dawn had been walking with her head down since she was tired and she shot her head at this comment "hey! I can't walk as fast as you!" She snapped back.

Paul turned back round "whatever, troublesome." he muttered.

Dawn heard this "what did you call me!" Paul just inorged her and continued walking but he stopped when grolwing was heard close by he looked around the tree for the source.

"What's that?" Dawn cried.

Suddenly a Hounddoom jumped out the bushes near the two, it faced Dawn and it was still growling at her, she was shaking slightly and she back away however the Hounddoom stopped growling as chuckling was heard also coming out the bushes.

The Hounddoom walked over to it's master and sat beside him "well, well look who we have here Hounddoom if it isn't the little troublemaker." The hunter pulled down his hood, Dawn's eye's went wide.

"Who are you?" Paul sternly asked as he now stood beside Dawn.

"That is none of your concern, well Dawn you've really grown up from the last time I saw you, I could have been rich by now if you hadn't released all of my pokemon!" Houddoom started growling after he spoke.

"There were not your pokemon..You hunted them then you were going to sell them for money, which is wrong!" Dawn yelled getting angry, Paul just glanced at her.

"Well now that I've found you I geuss I can have my revenege..Houndddoom use flamewheel!" Houddoom got into a battle postion and charge up a flamewheel as it than towards them, it jumped up in the air and spun in a wheel of fire.

As it neared contact a flash of green appeared out of nowhere blocking the attack and it protected the two trainers, Hounddoom was flung quite far back and it hit a tree, "What!"The hunter yelled.

Dawn had closed her eye's when the flash appeared she opened them and her eye's went wide, Celebi was flying right in front of them using protect to shield the two trainers from Hounddoom's attack she growled at the hunter "beee!"

"C- Celebi!" Dawn exclaimed.

"At last I've found it...Hounddoom quick use shadow ball!" The hunter ordered he grinned evilly when he saw Celebi, Hounddoom had recovered and got into a battle postion, a dark purple orb was shot out it's mouth but as it almost neared them Celebi had teleported them away to another part of the forrest.

"No! Grrr I was so close!..She'll pay for this," he sighed with frurstration, he started walking and continued looking for them.

Meanwhile Celebi had teleported them near a small lake in the middle of the forrest where many pokemon had made this their home, Dawn and Paul had landed safetly on the ground as Celebi flew around them. "bee..be"

Celebi flew over to Dawn and cuddled into her and this is when Dawn thought that this Celebi was familier "wait are you..The Celebi I met when I was younger?" Celebi nodded her head and flew about with some exitement.

"I can't believe it..It really is you..oh I'm so happy to see you again Celebi," Dawn creid happilly.

"Beee!" Celebi also creid happilly

Paul just stood there watching the two with one of his hands in his poket "would you mind telling me what all that was back there?" He asked while watching some pokemon swimming in the lake he didn't seem all that interested.

Dawn turned towards him not appericating the tone he was given her "I'm sorry Paul but it's none of your bussiness!" Dawn yelled while frowning at him, Celebi flew beside her it watched the two for a while and then came up with an idea.

"Bee...Beee" Celebi had started pulling Dawn by her top.

"Huh what is Celebi do you want me to follow you?" Dawn asked as Celebi nodded it's headed then flew over to Paul, he had his hands in his pockets and his eye's were closed at the moment Celebi came up to him and he had opened them.

"Bee!" It cried.

"hm...What do You want?" He asked harshly, he noticed it was pointing in the direation of Dawn, "you want me to come?" He asked.

Celebi nodded it's head "fine," Paul agreed and followed them both through the tree's many pokemon watched them at they went, some of them even following on top of the tree branches. Celebi had lead them to a hugh tree in the middle of the forrest.

"Wow look at the size of that tree," Dawn exclaimed in amazement as Celebi flew down towards her and pointed in the direaction of a cave that lead to the inside of the tree.

Paul however just looked up his hands still in his pockets then continued follow until they were actually inside, inside of it was definetly a sight to see, a small river with a waterfall lay at the very bottom, big roots came out from the ground going right up to the very top creating bridges to get to either side of the tree.

Many pokemon lived here since there was lots of food sources such as many different types of berry tree's for them to feed on, watching Dawn run down to the river with Celebi, Paul just stood there and looked around _'This place is pretty amazing...probably some strong pokemon down here...Hm,_' now hearing Dawn laughing at something he looked to see what was so funny.

Dawn and Celebi were playing together, Paul felt a smile tug at his lips and realizing quickly what he was doing it fadded before she saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dawn And Paul's Adventure **

**Chapter 5**

Paul walked over to Dawn and Celebi, who were still laughing and playing with one another, Celebi, was spinning around in circle's around Dawn, the pokemon cheered when she saw Paul coming over, Paul was walking over to them with his hands in his pocket's he had almost reached the bottom of the small hill, when Celebi flew towards him and made him trip by pushing into him, but not on purpose, Celebi was just spinning to much.

Paul stumbled down the rest of the hill and bumped into Dawn who hadn't seen it coming, she yelped as she fell back and the two had hit their heads against one another, Paul groaned as he pushed himself into an upright postitsion, Paul became irriated as Celebi was giggling at them it was clutching it's stomach, "oh, so you think that's funny do you? I show you some-," Paul cut himself off, he and Dawn had just locked eye's, he couldn't help but stare into her deep blue eye's.

Dawn cheeks began to heat up, she was blushing like mad at how close they were and she swore she could see just a hint of blush all Paul's cheeks, but he hid it well, he quickly looked away before he pulled himself up while offering Dawn his hand, Dawn starred at it for few seconds but then she grabbed it, Paul pulled her up and let go of her hand. "Um, thanks Paul...Sorry Celebi can get a little playful some times." Dawn gave him an apologetic look.

Paul with his eye's still closed tilted his head towards the ground, "hmhp, so I noticed, so how'd you know this pokemon? It's very rare for humans ever to meet them." Paul said as he glanced up at the Celebi.

Dawn smiled as Celebi came down to her level and brushed against her cheeks, "I met Celebi, when I was younger, you see, there's a forrest near Twinleaf town, that's were I come from, anyway I went in the forrest and found this Celebi badly hurt, so I wanted to take care of it. It started to rain, so I found a little hollow tree were me and Celebi could just fit in together, I knew had to find something to help Celebi and I was lucky that I found some berries, while feedig her them, I kepted her warm, eventaully I had to spend the night there, I woke up in the mornig to find Celebi not there anymore but once I stepped outside Celebi was right in front of me, I was so happy to see Celebi ok, we then played together and that's when we met the hunter, he was the one who hurt Celebi and he was trying to catch her to sell her for money." Dawn scowled at the thought of the pokemon hunter,Paul seemed to be impressed by her story.

"Well, that explains, why he's after you," Paul said as he stood up, as they were both sitting in the grass, "we should keep going and find your friends quickly." Paul walked away with his hand's in his pocket's and Dawn and Celebi followed behind. Dawn watched Paul walk away without saying saying anything else, she didn't see the blush that was creeping up on Paul's face, he couldn't control it as it come on full force and he was just glad that she was behind him, Celebi flew around Dawn as they walked along, with Dawn giggling every now and then.

Meanwhile just outside the entrance to the big tree, the pokemon hunter had just arrived in his truck, the truck had come screeching to a hault, ruining every plant life that got in the way, upon stopping the rather large cage on the back of the truck had nearly come of it's hinges, thus scarying the nearest pokemon in the area away. He grinned as soon he laid eye's on the biggest in the forrest, the life sorce for every plant and tree.

"Hahhaaaa, there it is Hounddom, the most scarred tree in this forrest and home to the voice of the forrest...Celebi, heehee, finally, it took me forever to find this thing, we'll capture Celebi and that brat for sure this time, heehe, I got something special planned for her..let's go Hounddoom!" The hunter and his pokemon left the truck and entered the large tree.

In another part of the forrest Team Rocket had found themselves in another tree, Jessie was less than pleased, "how'd we wind up here?"

Meowth sighed as he swung on a tree, branch,"don't look at me, I not the one who angered that Ursaring."

James had a guilty look on his face and Jessie pointed her finger at him, "James, my finger's pointing at you!" She said annoyed.

James rubbed his head, "heh, can you blame me if I thought that was a tree with apples sticking out it, I was hungry, how was I supposed to know that was an Ursaring?"

Meanwhile down on the ground Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup, were just coming by and Jessie was the first one to see them, "hey, it's the twerps!"

Ash hearing the famlier sound of Team Rocket cranned his neck upward and spotted them in the tree hanging over branches in the tree, "Team Rocket?"

"Hey there twerp, you wouldn't mind getting us outta this tree, would ya?" Asked Meowth.

Ash smirked, "I wouldn't mind, Pikachu use tackle!" Pikachu nodded and ran strait at the tree and it shook so hard that Team Rocket fell to the ground with a thud.

"I guess the twerp ain't that bad." Sighed Meowth as he picked himself up along with Jessie and James.

"Say, where's the twerppette?" James asked noticing Dawn wasn't with them.

"Your, attack blasted her off aswell, now we're looking for her, and theres a pokemon hunter in this forrest and he's said to be quite dangerous, so we have to find her find her fast, you guy's haven't seen her have you?" Ash asked in an anrgy voice.

"Uh, no but we have seen the pokemon hunter, he helped us outta the last tree we were in, not that it did much good." Said James.

Suddenly a scream filled the air, "that sounded like Dawn, come on Ash we have to hurry!" Brock cried as he ran off.

"Right behind ya Brock!" Ash said while following behind he and Pikachu and Piplup caught up quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawn And Paul's Adventure **

**Chapter 6**

Dawn, Paul and celebi had walked for quite a while through the big tree, many different kinds of Pokémon had passed them, Paul was ahead of Dawn while celebi flew beside her. Dawn giggled now and then when the forest Pokémon circled around her.

Everything seemed peaceful the wind blew through the tree's, sun ray's shinned through the open parts of the branches. It had all happened so fast when something metal that looked like claw's came flying through the air and grabbed Dawn and another one grabbed celebi.

Dawn yelped as thing wrapped round her waist and started to crush her, Paul growled "DAWN!"

Before he could even get close houndoom jumped out from the tree's and blocked him, hounddoom growled and let out fire from its mouth, the metal thing holding celebi electrocuted the Pokémon, celebi screamed out in pain, "celebi!" Dawn yelled as she tried to reach her.

An evil chuckle was heard coming towards them, "finally, the voice of the forest is mine and you, you little brat I have something planned for you a little pay back shall we say!" He grinned and looked at Paul who was glaring at him.

"Don't even try to stop me boy, you wouldn't want me to hurt your girlfriend in front of you now would you?" He warned.

Paul tried and managed to stop himself from blushing his hands drew into a fist, "she's not my girlfriend! But you'd better let her go!"

The hunter laughed, "oh really I saw you two earlier It didn't look like it to me," his laughter died down and he brought out a poke ball "go, swellow!" A bird Pokémon came flying out the pokeball."Swellow!"

"Swellow, take these two to the truck!" The hunter ordered.

Swellow did as asked and used its claw's to grab Dawn's and celebi's metal claw cage and flew up into the air and headed for the truck which it saw once it was high enough out of the tree, Paul ran forward only to be stopped by hounddoom who had pounced on him, "Dawn, no!" Paul growled.

The hunter grinned "you like her don't you?"

"Paul!" Dawn screamed as she was taken away.

Paul glared at the hunter as he manged to break free of hounddoom "that's none of your business, if you dare hurt her you will be sorry!"

The hunter smirked as he turned away, "but that's what I plan to do dear boy, hmm come houddoom we must leave we have everything we came for, plus I've heard that there's a cop sneaking around." With that said they both dashed off.

Paul started to make his way back out of the large tree, even though he didn't want to, he knew he had to find some help and that just happened to be Dawn's two friends Ash and Brock who he knew were looking for her. If they heard her scream they'd probably be somewhere close by.

Ash and Brock hadn't stopped running towards the sound of where Dawn's voice had come from, pikachu suddenly stopped as its ears perked up and the ground had started shaking, "pika!"

"What's a matter pikachu?" Asked Ash as he slowed down from his running when he saw pikachu stop he was panting hard and tried to catch his breath, Brock and piplup had done the same.

"Pikapi!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking quite violently both Ash and Brock wobbled about almost losing their balance, "whoa, where'd this earthquake come from?!" Asked Ash.

"That's no earthquake!"

Brock was right a large truck with big wheels and metal claw's sticking out of it was coming towards them driving the truck was a man with an evil grin on his face, a hounddoom sat next to him. The truck showed no signs of stopping, Ash saw this and grabbed pikachu and piplup, he jumped out-of-the-way while Brock done the same.

Ash growled and started to yell, "hey, you gotta watch were your going buddy!"

The truck was still going, Brock got up off the ground and sighed in relief, "Ash, he's never gonna hear you."

The truck had torn down tree's and plants along the way, Ash growled, "Brock, you don't think that was the Pokémon hunter officer Jenny was telling us about do you?"

"It might be, with a big truck like that you could fit a lotta Pokémon in it."

A new voice startled and surprised both trainers, "it is him."

Ash turned to find none other than Paul standing behind them with his hands in his pocket's, "Paul,where did you come from?"

Paul closed his eyes, "I've walked this way for a while, Dawn was with me."

This also surprised the two, "what! Then where is she?" Asked Ash impaintly

"That hunter has her and celebi, I need your help to get them back." Both Ash and Brock gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dawn And Paul's Adventure **

**Chapter 7**

The hunter had arrived at a large hut deep in the forest, he grinned as he pulled over before the wooden hut. He pet houndoom before he got out the truck and the pokemonn then followed behind him, "you've been very loyal to me hounddoom, so I'll reward you with all the Pokémon food you can eat." This seemed to please hounddoom as the Pokémon rubbed against him.

The hunter made his way round to the back of the truck, where he pulled back the drape that was covering the back of the truck. Dawn gasped at the sudden light hurting her eyes, the hunter's grin appeared wider, he pet hounddoom again as the Pokémon came up next to him.

He watched the celebi struggle about in the claw since it was in pain. "Look at it hounddoom, and it's all mine, well for now until we can find the highest bidder!" He chuckled darkly.

"You better let celebi go now!" Dawn yelled angrily as she struggled about in the claw.

The man raised his eyes at Dawn, "ah, yes I'd almost forgotten about you, well now what do you think we should do with her hounddoom?"

Hounddoom growled at Dawn, while she frowned at them, he chuckled evilly, "I've got just the thing!"

Before Dawn knew it she was hanging from a rope that was tied to a pole which connected to the truck, over a raging river that was just below her, she yelped at the height, since she was up so high, the hunter chuckled, "now to get rid of this brat!" He pushed down on a lever and sent Dawn flying down towards the harsh waters were Pokémon called basculin were jumping in and out barring their sharp teeth.

Dawn was sent underwater where she held her breath for as long as she could, she opened one eye when she saw pokemon that she'd never seen before coming straight for her, they showed their sharp teeth, Dawn opened her mouth to yell but only got a mouth full of water.

Suddenly she was pulled up and out the water but only half way, she heard Paul's, Ash and Brock's voice. Paul growled when he realised what the hunter was doing to Dawn, "DAWN!" The three cried.

The hunter turned his and released the controls he was using, "what, who are you!?" He growled at Ash and Brock. He had no idea that Paul was trying to reach his controls.

"Let Dawn go now!" Ash yelled.

The hunter chuckled, "you must be her friends, I'm sorry but your friend has caused me a lot of trouble and must be dealt with severely hehehe."

Paul had reached the controls but the hunter had turned round and spotted him before he even touched them, "hounddoom stop him!" He ordered.

Hounddoom nodded at his trainer and charged for Paul knocking him out of the way of the controls but in the process of the charge hounddoom bumped into the controls making them lose control, Dawn was sent flying down towards the water and there was no other way of getting back up.

Paul groaned in pain as he hit his back against the door of the truck he glared at hounddoom, until he heard Dawn scream, he growled and pushed past houddoom and out the door, he made a run for the edge of the cliff and dove in Dawn was almost out of breath when he got to the bottom of the rope.

He managed to pull Dawn to the surface he held on tight and reached his back pocket he grabbed a pokeball and let out his torrtera, his grass pokemon looked down from the side of th e cliff, "torrtera use vinewhip!" He ordered.

The grass pokemon let out a green vine and shot it down towards his trainer and Dawn. Paul grabbed a hold and held onto Dawn tightly. "Pull us out tortera!" Tortera let out a roar and began to hoist the trainers out the water, they were half way out when hounddoom started to attack the grass pokemon.

Tortera let out a cry of pain as a flameflower hit it and then lost control of the vinewhip, the vine loosened round Paul and Dawn, Paul couldn't hold on much longer as the vine was tossed about. He let go and was falling down towards the water.

Paul managed to keep his head above the water, he saw that they were heading towards a raging waterfall, he growled and looked back to were his pokemon was and saw that a battle had taken place between it and houddoom. He could do nothing but hold on to Dawn as they both plunged down the falls and into the small lake below.


End file.
